Una noche especial
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Las costumbres a veces pueden interferir en un momento tan importante como una declaración. [Capítulo 1: Drabble] [Capítulo 2: Versión extendida del mismo].
1. Drabble

Drabble que participa en la décima convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)

Regalo navideño para LYmli Li.

Palabras: 499.

* * *

Los nervios no eran algo que sintiera con frecuencia. De hecho, Heero ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que sintió esa ansiedad. Aclaró su garganta como si no importara, acomodó su chaqueta y tocó la puerta. Había bastante ruido dentro de la casa y eso era extraño. Duo le abrió, mirándolo como si fuera una especie de aparición y lo envolvió en un abrazo que, de haber sido Wufei, quizá se hubiera sonrojado.

Lo invadieron sentimientos contradictorios, porque ver ahí a tantas personas le hacía sentirse estúpido ante su idea original. La caja de chocolates estaba bajo su chaqueta y no sabía cómo seguir ocultándola, así que de forma discreta fue hasta la habitación de Duo y la dejó sobre la almohada sin una nota. Como no pensaba ridiculizarse con una confesión no correspondida, quedaría como un regalo anónimo.

Y de nuevo tuvo esa ansiedad en su estómago, el latido acelerado de su corazón cuando al girarse, recargado en la puerta ahora cerrada estaba Duo, mirándolo de brazos cruzados y una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—¿Pensabas ser mi santa secreto? Creo que acabo de arruinarme la sorpresa. —Heero se mantuvo callado sin saber qué hacer—. Oh, vamos, Heero, ¿eres tan orgulloso como para ser incapaz de darme unos chocolates? —preguntó Duo, caminando hacia él.

Dos decepciones en la misma noche. Primero al creer que Duo le invitó a una cita en Navidad y luego darse cuenta que, en realidad, era un festejo con todos sus amigos, papel que lo incluía; y ahora al recordar que Duo era americano, y desconocía las costumbres japonesas y lo que significaban aquellos chocolates.

Duo sonrió y le abrazó.

—Feliz Navidad, Heero. Me alegra que hayas venido, pensé que no lo harías.

—No veo la diferencia, hay bastantes personas aquí —comentó con algo de amargura.

—Claro que las hay, ¡quería que esta Navidad fuera distinta! Y lo fue porque en verdad deseaba que tú estuvieras aquí.

Había algo en esa simple confesión que le tranquilizó. Sin importar que solo había podido confesarse de manera silenciosa, cierto trenzado pareció feliz durante toda la noche y nunca se apartó de su lado.

—¡Heero, Heero! —Esa era la voz desesperada de Duo corriendo tras él.

La fiesta había terminado y aunque se ofreció para ayudarles a limpiar, Quatre y Duo insistieron en que se encargarían. Había caminado un par de cuadras hasta ser detenido, solo para recibir un beso directo en los labios mientras un par de manos le detenían del rostro y un delgado cuerpo se pegaba al suyo. Su reacción instantánea fue devolver el beso que recibía con ímpetu, permitiendo que sus lenguas se enredaran y volvieran aquella conexión más intensa.

—¿Así despides a tus amigos? —dijo Heero serio en un intento de broma.

—Quatre me explicó tu regalo.

Duo sonrió grande antes de volver a besarlo, sintiendo los brazos de Heero apretarle para juntar lo más posible sus cuerpos.

…Al final, la noche fue especial para ambos, sin duda alguna.


	2. Versión extendida

Esta es mi versión extendida de lo que yo quería escribir, no tan extendida como suelo escribir pero... para mí, esto es un drabble, así que de no haber tenido un límite de palabras, si sólo me hubieran dicho "escribe un drabble" este hubiera sido mi regalo para **LYmli Li.**

Ella dio la idea en el intercambio de drabbles para la página de Gundam Wing Yaoi en español, página de facebook, así que bueno, no podía quedarme con la espina, así que lo subiré.

* * *

Los nervios no eran algo que sintiera con frecuencia, de hecho Heero ni siquiera recordaba ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sintió aquella ansiedad? Aclaró su garganta como si importara, sacudió su chaqueta acomodándola bien y después tocó a la puerta. Había bastante ruido dentro de la casa y eso era extraño, pensaba en ello cuando un sonriente Duo le abrió, mirándolo como si fuera una especie de aparición y después se le lanzó envolviéndolo en un abrazo que de haber sido como Wufei, quizás se hubiera sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Pero ese calor se sentía reconfortante, y el olor que despedía Duo era lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo y sonreír, casi de forma imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para que alguien como el trenzado se diese cuenta al separarse y dejarlo pasar.

Heero tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, porque ver ahí a tantas personas le hizo sentirse algo estúpido, si bien los demás no sabían –ni siquiera Duo– sobre sus intenciones originales al llegar a esa casa, _esa_ noche… La caja de chocolates escondida dentro de su chaqueta no podía mentirle a nadie. Mantuvo su posición erguida y serena por largos minutos mientras Duo se empeñaba en ofrecerle todo lo que había en aquella fiesta, desde una bebida hasta algo de comer, pero Heero como siempre se mantuvo firme rechazándolo con toda la _delicadeza_ que poseía.

—Oh vamos Heero, estoy seguro que no viniste hasta acá sólo para ser una figura decorativa en la fiesta —las quejas del chico trenzado iban y venían una tras otra, burlándose del otro de una y mil formas tratando de retarlo al decirle que seguro no sabía bailar, o que tal vez sólo le daba vergüenza hacerlo, y miles de cosas aún más infantiles que se le venían a la mente sólo por _provocar_ a Yuy, pero nada funcionó.

Fue la cuarta vez que Duo fue invitado a bailar por una de sus invitadas, que Heero lo miró comunicándose con él a través de aquel gesto, y Duo no quiso ser grosero con sus invitadas, así que accedió pidiéndole a Heero que no se moviera de ahí, que volvería de inmediato.

Para Heero era incómodo seguir ocultando la caja bajo su chaqueta, no sólo era incomodidad física, también eran el recordatorio de lo ridículo que se sentía al haber entendido de una manera equivocada la invitación que Duo le hizo para ir aquella noche. Aprovechando la ausencia del trenzado, se levantó como si fuera camino al baño, pero terminó subiendo al segundo nivel donde sabía debía estar la habitación del chico y entró a ésta, no importaba si hacía mucho ruido o no, después de todo el volumen de la música en la planta baja era excesivamente alto.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se detuvo largos segundos para apreciar las cosas del chico, era un completo desorden ahí.

—Como siempre —pensó en voz alta, sonriendo de lado al recordar las veces en que compartían habitación por alguna misión y Heero siempre terminaba reclamando a Duo por su desorden.

Caminó hacia la cama y ahí sobre la almohada depositó la caja de chocolates que llevaba con él, la cual miró quizás por más tiempo del que debería, pensando que había sido una idea bastante tonta _confesarse_ por ese medio, pero qué más daba ahora, todo quedaría como un simple regalo de un anónimo para Duo.

Y de nueva cuenta sintió esa ansiedad y nerviosismo en su estómago, esa forma acelerada de su corazón de latir cuando al girarse, recargado en la puerta ahora cerrada estaba Duo, mirándolo con brazos cruzados y una expresión tierna y algo divertida en su rostro.

—¿Pensabas ser mi santa secreto? Creo que acabo de arruinarme la sorpresa —Heero se mantuvo callado y sin moverse de su lugar, viendo a un par de pasos de distancia a Duo que parecía satisfecho con la situación; sin embargo, él no sabía qué hacer—. Oh vamos, Heero, ¿en verdad eres tan orgulloso como para no ser capaz de darme un regalo de frente? —Preguntó Duo separándose de la puerta y caminando hacia Heero hasta estar a un paso de distancia—. Gracias, incluso recordaste cuáles son mis favoritos…

—¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando te la pasas comiéndolos? —Dos decepciones en la misma noche, primero al creer que Duo le invitó a una cita en navidad y darse cuenta que en realidad era un festejo con todos sus amigos, papel que lo incluía; y ahora al recordar que Duo era americano, y desconocía las costumbres japonesas y lo que significaban en realidad aquellos chocolates.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la situación tan irónica, él que no temió nunca ser parte de la guerra a su corta edad, pero ahora temía tanto a un rechazo amoroso que mejor decidió de forma silenciosa mantenerse en las sombras. Y ser ese _santa secreto_ del que Duo hablaba.

Duo sonrió y le abrazó. Heero se permitió esta vez pasar sus brazos por la cintura contraria y disfrutar aquel contacto, apretando el cuerpo del otro y aspirando de forma discreta la fragancia que despedía el cabello de Duo ahora tan cerca de su nariz.

—Feliz navidad, Heero, me alegra que hayas venido, pensé que no lo harías.

—No veo la diferencia, hay bastantes personas aquí —comentó con algo de amargura.

—Claro que la hay, ¡quería que esta navidad fuera distinta!, que fuera mejor… Y lo fue porque en verdad deseaba que tú estuvieras aquí.

Había algo en esa simple confesión que dejó tranquilo a Heero, tal vez no pasó lo que él esperaba esa noche, pero por lo menos le concedió a Duo lo que al parecer _deseaba que sucediera._

Aquella noche fue especial, no sólo porque Heero al fin pudo confesarse aunque de manera silenciosa ante un Duo que no se enteró, sino también lo fue para Duo, quien parecía feliz durante toda la noche y nunca volvió a abandonar a Heero a pesar de recibir múltiples invitaciones de chicas para bailar con ellas, no importó cuántas veces el chico de ojos azules le pedía que las aceptara, Duo alegaba que prefería estar con él así que tendría que _soportarlo_ toda la noche.

…Y de hecho, así fue.

Heero caminaba sin una dirección fija, no sabía si tomaría el último tren hacia su casa, o si tomaría algún taxi, pero por lo pronto se mantuvo caminando con una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa sobre sus labios. Si bien no había conseguido la _victoria_ que esperaba aquella noche, sentía que tampoco había perdido la batalla por completo y eso le dejaba una esperanza. Tal vez después se confesaría apropiadamente ante Duo, de una forma que no pudiera pasar inadvertida por el despistado chico y esperaba que su respuesta fuera una positiva.

—¡Heero, Heero! —la voz desesperada de Duo se escuchó corriendo tras el chico en la madrugada. El aludido que había estado caminando despacio hasta ese momento, detuvo sus pasos y se giró algo extrañado de la necesidad con la que el trenzado corría hacia él, ¿había sucedido algo malo? No hacía ni media hora atrás lo había dejado en compañía de Quatre quien se quedaría a pasar la noche ahí en su casa, ¿qué podía haber sucedido en ese lapso?

—¿Qué sucede, Du–

Cualquier pregunta formulada por el ahora _ex_ soldado perfecto, fue cortada por los labios de Duo que apenas le alcanzó no perdió tiempo en tomarlo con ambas manos del rostro y callarlo de ese modo, uniendo su boca a la otra de forma superficial antes de separarse para tomar el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban a causa del maratón que corrió para darle alcance a Heero.

—Dime que no despides así a todos tus amigos —dijo Heero con el rostro serio aunque trataba de bromear.

—Sólo a los que se me confiesan y no me dicen —reclamó.

Por unos segundos la duda fue todo lo que Duo vio en el rostro de Heero, pero después comprendió una cosa y sonrió.

—¿Quatre?

—Después se lo agradeces… ¿por qué no te confiesas apropiadamente esta vez?

Heero sonrió un poco, aún así no hubo una respuesta verbal, sólo llevó una vez más sus manos hacia la cintura de Duo, apretando ese cuerpo lo más que podía contra el suyo, sintiendo en seguida una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra rodeando su cuello de forma posesiva antes de unir sus labios, permitiendo que ambos pudieran explorar la boca del otro de manera más profunda y acompasada.

…Al final, la noche fue especial sin duda alguna, para ambos.

 **.:Fin:.**

— **¤Žhёиα HîK¤—**

"Buscamos la felicidad, pero sin saber dónde, como los borrachos buscan su casa, sabiendo que tienen una."  
 **—Voltaire**

* * *

Un especial agradecimiento a Neutral HD, yo soy un asco con eso de los límites de palabras, y dado que un drabble según tengo entendido es máximo de 500 palabras, pues ella me ayudó a resumir la versión original que era de casi 800 para poder publicarlo y participar jajaja, dioses, soy un desastre... gracias.


End file.
